


Masked Meetings

by Sweet-Self-Inserts (Lynn_Latte)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, First Meetings, This wasn't it, but this is...also ok i guess, i did have a way this was going to go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Latte/pseuds/Sweet-Self-Inserts
Summary: A grand gala sure is an odd place to get a crush.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Masked Meetings

_ “Welcome one and all to the Wyndon Museum of Arts! With the grand opening of our new exhibit tomorrow, Renaissance Reborn, we have held this themed event here tonight! For you, our most honored partners, investors, and donors! So please, allow yourself to be swept away into a historic fairytale, with this our Masquerade Ball!” _

A round of applause was given to the curator’s impassioned speech as he gave a deep bow. Raihan, having been excited for this event for weeks, smiled widely as he checked his surroundings. The gallery was beautifully decorated in a way that mixed historical renaissance and traditional fantasy. The fairytale-like tapestries, the high domed moonroof with the moonlight shining in, the hanging glittering decals like unfiltered magic. Everything flowed with wonder and enchantment.

The guests in their costumes added an extra layer to the affair, although most people merely threw on a basic black mask and typical formal wear. A bit of a shame, but that wouldn’t stop Raihan, “Hammerlocke’s Dragon”, from going above and beyond in enjoying the event. He had commissioned a very regal suit and mask just for tonight. With it being gold and sapphire blue and screaming  _ “dragon prince” _ , he felt more comfortable in it than he could have imagined. Like it fit him in another life. Besides, being 6’8, he couldn’t hide who he was no matter what mask he wore. May as well go all out in his image~

As he wandered around chatting with other guests, checking some of the exhibits, and even dancing with some fans who recognized him, he noticed something. Or rather, someone. 

Out on the balcony, leaning on the railing, was a witch.

It took a moment for Raihan to remember where, and when, he was. It was a magnificent outfit, the regal and large white and purple dress all topped off with the large brimmed pointed hat. Truly, it was as if a high society witch had come to mingle with the humans. And what would be a more fairy tale experience than a dragon and a witch mingling? Gaining a small smirk from the thought, he made his way over to her.

“Beautiful night tonight, huh? The party hall’s pretty nice too, though.”

She spun around quickly, probably never noticing his approach. As he got a closer look, he noticed light blue bangs peeking out from under the hat and bright red eyes past her mask. The witch panicked, tugging at her dress sleeve. “Oh! I’m sorry! I didn’t realize I wasn’t allowed out here! I’ll go back, I’m sorry.”

Raihan, shaking off the mild shock at her reaction, chuckled a bit. “Hey hey, it’s okay. You can stay out here. No judgement.” He smiled more as she relaxed somewhat. He had seen this in some trainers before a big match and could easily guess what it was. “Don’t like crowds, I take it?”

Her hat drooped as she hung her head. “Yeah...I can usually handle them pretty well, but...” She tugged on her sleeve a little more. “I just needed a breather.”

Raihan nodded in genuine understanding. While he did thrive from the fame and spotlights, even he needed time to himself. Still, to spend an event like this alone…”Mind if I join you?” She looked up at him again and he realized how small she was compared to him. “I’ll try not to be a bother, it just seems a shame to spend this ‘magical’ night alone.”

She laughed at his perfect choice of words and he found the sound so adorable. “I don’t mind.” She took a seat on a veranda bench and he sat down next to her.

After a bit of silence and somewhat awkward small talk, Raihan noticed she had never stopped nervously fiddling with her dress. “I have to say, Madame Witch, your outfit tonight looks great.”

She giggled and lightly swished the dress, her smile growing just a bit. “Thanks! I was kinda nervous, thinking it might be too much.”

“Oh come on, dressing the part is half the fun of these things!” Raihan cheered.

The witch beamed at that, probably happy to finally find a like minded individual. It’d be a lie to say he didn’t get some whiplash from the sudden change, but he sure wasn’t complaining. “Right?! Like, when will you ever get the chance to do this?!” She lightly pumped her fists in front of her. “If I’m gonna be in a fantasy ball, I figured I might as well make the perfect outfit and go all out!”

Raihan’s mind stopped at that. “Wait, you made this?!”

She startled at his outburst, realizing that she probably was being just as loud. She fumbled with her hands. “Y-yeah...it was a little rushed so it’s probably a bit sloppy in places, but-”

Raihan stopped her with an abrupt “No no! It’s amazing! The detailing’s amazing, the image is fantastic, and god it’s just...so original and beautiful!” He gushed some more before realizing the woman in front of him had covered her face with her hat.

She let out a breath she was no doubt holding, pushed her hat back just enough to show her bright red face, and responded with a small “T-thank you…”

Oh no.

She was too adorable.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “N-no problem. Sorry for rambling.” This was...quite the first impression he was making on the poor lady...wait. “Ah! I’m Raihan, by the way.” He stuck his hand out and winced mentally. She probably already knew who he was just from looking, but a proper introduction was still...well, proper.

The witch gently grabbed his hand, shaking it lightly. “I-I’m Mimi, and no worries. I’m just not used to such…’specific’ compliments.” She gave him a small smile. “Honestly, it’s nice. Thank you.”

He returned the smile with one of his own. “They’re all genuine and deserved. I might have to commission you myself sometime.” She let out a laugh and that and he grinned, bringing out his Rotom Phone. “Mind if I see some of your other designs?”

Mimi seemed to debate something for a bit, but steeled her nerves and nodded. He smiled and started typing in the phone but stopped when she stood up and walked back towards the party. She turned back to him and, in return to his confused stare, gave a bashful smile.

“The ones in the exhibit would probably be more fitting for such a night, right?”

Just when Raihan thought this night couldn’t get more magical, this witch goes and enchants him further.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to make a note here. The reason that Raihan is here is that he's a history buff, a fairy tale lover, and has an eye for art. Of course he's going to help fund a museum, especially with an exhibit like this one.
> 
> Also Raihan made a bit of an assumption. Mimi has no idea who he is, in or out of the mask.


End file.
